An Unknown Prime
by Hestia Prime
Summary: (inspired by many fanfiction writers) Unknown to most, a supposed rejected prophecy within the Covenant of Primus was taken place. New Primes will emerge and takes the place of the original 13 Primes during the Golden Age of Prime. Leading the new generation is the son of the incarnation of the previous member of the 13 Prime.
1. Chapter 1: The Anti-Prime

Anti-Primes and A New Generation of Primes

"Prime!" Agent Fowler barked through the video call through the Autobot main console. "Megatron's goons are at it again. Currently in Ireland." Suddenly the feed was intercepted.

"My apologies sir but I have it under control," an English accented male voice apologized. Video came through and an Autobot was on the screen next to Agent Fowler's. "I am Perceptor, head Autobot scientist. Your surveillance was quite slow Agent William Fowler. The Decepticons were en-route towards Buckingham Castle, but they took the wrong course and flew over my lab in England. Luckily the British Royal Air Force took them down."

"Wait, why are you hacking into my video feed? Do you know this is a federal offence to the U.S Government?"

"I am very well aware. Consider that I am not a citizen of Earth and considered a diplomat of Cybertron to the British Government, I am not affected by human laws. Plus, your systems are very outdated. My apologies. Luckily the Decepticons are too."

"Perceptor, old friend. It is good to see you again. How long were you on Earth?"

"5 human years. I was taken in by the British Royal Court and helped the English in minor military advancements. You know, the old shoving. How are you Optimus? It has been awhile."

"I am well old friend. Why haven't you contacted us?"

"Apologies Optimus. I was quite busy. You know how I am when it comes to studies and research. Humans are a fascinating species and mostly the ideologies are quite interesting. I was given an underground lab by the Queen herself as she became my guide in my education of Earth."

Ratchet spoke up, "Perceptor, how did you arrived to Earth?"

"I was using a remodeled space ship that was given to me by the colonial planet, Paradron. I was sheltered there for several vorns to recover from severe injuries and rehabilitation. In return I gave them a planetary 'vanishing' shield that renders the planet invisible to all scanners but the ship I use. I called it the Haven. On my way here I was pursuing a stray asteroid that was capable of wiping out Great Britain. Buckingham Place, ironically during the Queen's evening tea. Hence I abandoned my ship with haste and landed directly in the palace's gardens. While she was having tea and protected her. Who won't protect the elderly?"

"Well done old friend. Collaboration with the British Government will very useful for further events in the region."

"It already has. Do you remember the Prophecy of the Generations?"

"According to Alpha Trion it was considered false."

"Was. Optimus, look into society and look into previous Primes. They lack the moral values that humans have. Until you emerged. You were the first of the new generation of Primes and the way Cybertronians think has drastically changed. The mindset of the society became opened. Maybe Hestia Prime will have more input in this matter as she has the mind of Solus Prime along with an over-thinking high school student. Maybe it's due to her upbringing."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that a Prime like Optimus here is related with England's Royalty? Do you know how dire this situation is?" Agent Fowler intercepted.

"No. It is the opposite in fact. Currently, she's in Borneo for a break. I can tell you is that she is an expert in both human and Cybertronian medical procedures."

"Why the Borneo?"

"She was originally from the region and was formerly a human."

Suddenly there's a new Autobot com-link call. "Attention to all Autobot personnel in the United States of America. An Anti-Prime is on the loose and it's an anti-Optimus. Name is … ah I rather face a horde of rust-mites in the Congo… Terminus Prime. Located in the Nevada Desert. Jazz! Take a break from that radio station and get your sorry saboteur scrapped self to my coordinates NOW! Prowl _restez au Québec et surveiller tous les signes des activités Decepticon et Dark Energon._ (Stay in Quebec and monitor any signs of Decepticon and Dark Energon activities.) everyone else head to my co-ordinates o the small town of Jasper, Nevada is back to be a desert." Perceptor signed out and co-ordinate was shown.

"That's 20 miles away out of town." Rafael a.k.a Raf perked up.

"The Anti-Prime was the former M.E.C.H robotics project codenamed, Nemesis Prime. The guy below added a dark spark and pumped of Dark Energon into the carcass. Plus, M.E.C.H added a useless bomb that now had been upgrade to nuclear level that will blow up the whole of Nevada and the surrounding states. Terminus's target: Optimus Prime. When there is a Prime, there is an Anti-Prime."

"We must make haste. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded.

At the location, they saw several hundreds of stone-metal warriors resembling Cybertronians. Battling the was an Autobot known as Jazz firing at many of the inorganic warriors while a grey heavily built femme with silver streaks of silver was battling Nemesis Prime. "You are not worthy of being my opponent," the evil Prime noted. The femme fighting him grunted and her optics were shielded by an aqua visor made her nearly impossible to read her mind. Her lip was a showing a triumphant line. The other Autobots who were present were Warpath, Halogen, and Jetfire. The battle was 1 to 500. Heck to them, it was fun. Inactive since their arrival especially Warpath, who was an Abrams Tank. Team prime took their positions and fought. Optimus went straight up to Terminus.

Terminus noticed his counterpart and shifted his focus to him. He kicked the triple changer femme and charged toward Optimus. The femme fell flat on her back as she was dented and tires from the brutal clash against her opponent. Ratchet went up to her immediately. "Hold still. I will try to patch you up," Ratchet ordered her.

"Ultimus," she said tiredly. "Ultimus Prime must face him. Old versus the young. Anti-Optimus must face the leader of the newer generation. Optimus must not face him. Terminus will absorb is spark."

Ratchet heeded her advice. "Warpath! Shoot Terminus Prime!" he barked to the tank Autobot. Warpath happily obliged as he blew the spark transformed into his tank alt and shot at the Anti-Prime with deadly precision and hit the Anti-Prime's spark before any clashing between the opposites occur.

"This is only the beginning." Terminus growled. The carcass fell apart as the spark of the Anti-Prime faded. The inorganic warriors crumbled once the Anti-Prime was dead.

Optimus went to see the grey femme who had fought the Anti-Prime. "I thank you for warning us of the attack of Terminus to us."

"It's alright," she said in a slight Australian accent. "Forewarn is forearmed. Sorry I was too late. My friend in the Pentagon told me to deal with this as she was dismantling that carcass. My name is Hestia Prime successor of Solus Prime. I need a medic to fix my cooling systems since they were wrecked on my way here after taking on Liege Maximo not too long ago."

"It is good to make an acquaintance to you Hestia Prime. Jazz, Warpath, Jetfire, and Councilor Halogen. It is good to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2: Restrained Information

**Before you skip to the story, I want to give an early notice as I am trying to make Jazz sound as the Jazz in the novel Transformers: Exodus and Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)**

Chapter 2: Restrained information

Raf, Jack and Miko were patiently waiting at the Omega Base-One. Well, rule Miko out. She was busy complaining that was needs to see the action. "Rafael," Optimus's voice came from the main console. "We need a groundbridge."

"On it," Raf activated the groundbridge and saw not only Team Prime but five more. One was being carried by Optimus as she was injured. Deep dents, leaking Energon lines, near heavily damaged chest plate, bent wings, and several cracks on armor and faceplate. "Whoa! New guys!"

"Carry her to the medical bay Optimus," Ratchet ordered. Optimus complied with haste as Hestia was going to pass out of fatigue.

"So, who're the new guys?" Miko asked with glee.

"I don't think they're new to Earth Miko," Bulkhead told them.

"Green's right. I was on Earth for 2 years in the Middle East. The name's Warpath. Those humans in the desert were very crafty. But their homemade bombs are nothing against my chassis," the tank Autobot gloated.

"Gloatin' as usual Warpath. The name's Jazz. I was in the state when Hestie' called. A DJ of the Las Vegas wanted me for a gig in his studio but duty come after luxury. I'll start my own studio on Cybertron. Jammin' tunes all day with inspiring music lovers'" Jazz said to Warpath as he playfully elbowed his comrade. "The name's Jazz. Been on Earth for 4 years. A musician, a DJ, and radio announcer in the New Orleans."

"I am Halogen," the former Councilor of Cybertron said. "I was in Earth for a decade and have been a neutral of war until I saw the ways of Autobots were proper and Primus let me see a vision of the future. All were based on the ideals from Hestia and Ultimus Prime."

Ratchet was working diligently on Hestia Prime to get her fixed. Optimus was assisting as he knew the special biology of Primes. Her matrix was similar to his. Ratchet muttered along the lines 'careless youths and their lack of thinking' and 'how did you damage and exhausted yourself to this level?' Optimus only managed to sigh at his old friend antics. True he was older than the Prime but he did not lose his touch at his expertise. Seeing a youth femme such her, reminds him of his unborn son and the love of his life, Elita-One.

Ratchet worked on Hestia for hours and he was done by dawn the next day. By then, Jazz was on his way back to Las Vegas, Warpath went to the military base in California via groundbridge, and Halogen went back to Washington D.C to his charge. Optimus was informed that there were more globally by Jazz but he did not know who in case Soundwave intercepted. Hestia was to rest for a day before she can be released. Jetfire remained as he was supposed to be terminated due to his alt being a retired model, the SR-71 Blackbird. The teens were sleeping over at her base that night but would never disturb Ratchet when he was operating a patient.

Jack was the early riser of the group. He went to the mini kitchen nearby and bumped into Jetfire. "Sorry Jack. I should've looked down as well," Jetfire said as he knelt down a lifted him up as Jack went into his hand. "Where are you heading to in this early phase of the solar cycle?"

"I was just heading up to the small kitchen for some breakfast."

"Do Autobots even have human food?"

"Well, Raf, Miko and I brought some for the sleepover. So, yeah. Plus, my mom would kill me when I don't have a healthy meal."

"Ha-ha, I know how that feels when I forget my morning portion of Energon while living with my carrier on Cybertron."

Optimus on the meanwhile was at the main console decrypting the Iacon Database. He then noticed Jetfire and Jack eating a sandwich come in to the main area. "So you were in an iceberg in the Atlantic and Hestia defrosted you in New Zealand? Wow, where had she traveled anyway?"

"I am in her debt for no only saving me but her for suggesting me this alt as well."

"A spy plane will turn the tables on the Decepticons."

Optimus turned to face Jetfire. "Jetfire, do you know the whereabouts of several more Autobots from Hestia?

"Well, she did. I lived in the warship that she built. She's a busy lady but she's loosening up the schedule. She told me that she would like to continue her studies. I do not know where as academy locations are a confidential matter to her."

"She built a warship?" Optimus asked for confirmation.

"Yes, she built it based on the Ark, the Nemesis, and sail ships. Considering that she took the role of Solus Prime. She was the one that oversaw the demise of Alpha Trion on Cybertron at the hands of Omega Trionus and the rise of Cronus Trion. He is on the warship as well. They have a brother and sister relationship where she's the older sibling and he's the younger naïve one. Polar opposites of each other."

Suddenly they heard a scream followed by a crash and Wheeljack was thrown to the was next to Jetfire, nearly missing Jetfire himself. The was Hestia at the opening. "That you pervert was for touching me without my permission!" she yelled, threatening the Wrecker.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about that she hates anybody to touch her without her consent. Especially her chest plates, pelvic areas, neck, and midsection. She'll beat you up."

"Warn me early if she's gonna do it!" Wheeljack countered.

"Well, girls on Earth don't like being touch by strangers unless for medical purposes. Where did you touched her?" Jack asked

"Her chest plates and midsection," the Wrecker inventor grumbled. "I told Doc!"

"Not the owner of the body, ME! You're lucky you're an Autobot. If you were a Decepticon, you will be a ball of scrap and I mean it!"

Suddenly all of the guns on Jetfire were aimed at Wheeljack and Wheeljack's arms involuntarily drew his swords and positioned it to his neck cables. This shocked all of those in the room but Jetfire. Optimus was the first to recover and turned to see Hestia calming herself by taking deep intakes through her vents.

"Hestia, what is happening?"

"It's the powers I received from Solus Prime. I can control actions of mechanical things by will similar to technokenesis. The glitch is that it links with my emotions as well and once, I nearly blew up a military base in the middle east when perverted Sargent touched me at the wrong place in bipedal form. Sadly, he was killed during battle, I really wanted to get him back."

Wheeljack regained control of his arms and sheathe the swords and Jetfire retracted his weapons. "That includes our motor functions as well." Wheeljack added scornfully.

"Well, at least I didn't make this place blow up like the used oil rig it the pacific. I discovered that the rig was near a deposit of Energon, not any Energon."

"Dark Energon," the elder Prime grimly.

"No. The one I found was a special kind. Golden Energon."

"I don't get it. What's golden Energon?" Jack asked.

"Well, let me put it this way. You humans study blood compositions in your age right? Well Normal Energon is the blood plasma, Red Energon is the red blood cells, and Gold Energon is the white blood cells." Hestia explained.

"So they are the all in one medicine?"

"Technically so but with great risk," Optimus said. "Using it undiluted will cause certain death."

"Simply said, instant level 4 Cybertronian leukemia. Death is within several days with no chance of treatment."

Jack nodded with understanding.

"Okay what's up with the medical chatting? Is the newbie a doctor or something?" Miko said with a yawn as she came in to the main area.

"I may have a masters in pharmaceuticals but I am no certified doctor."

"Same thing. Now I'm going to the make my breakfast." Miko shrugged off and went to the mini kitchen. Hestia muttered something in Cybertronian, 'Typical.'

Optimus turned towards her and asked "According to Jetfire, knew several Autobots hiding on Earth. May I ask, who are they?"

"Well, I am not sure if they want to join the war again. For sure Ironhide's family is willing to join the war after properly teaching their son, Blackblast. A father teaching his son proper training in combat in the raging Outback but a well-trained soldier he will be. Hopefully by the next croc wrestling month, he will be alright."

"I see. Ironhide already has a son with Chromia. How old is he?"

"He just finished his youth and now in the young adulthood. I can join the battle due to the wisdom Primus has given me and the wisdom that Solus granted me as well. I only need further training into the abilities I inherited from Solus Prime."

"I understand. Perceptor told me that you were once human. Was it true?" Optimus inquired. This made her uncomfortable. After the question was asked, all of Team Prime came in. They heard the question asked by their leader. All look at the younger Prime in anticipation. She bit her lip and nodded.

"May I ask how?" Ratchet asked.

"Not now. I am not comfortable disclosing this matter to you now but what I can tell you that I have died and my body was disposed of. Primus saw my spark and granted me a new life and a new role. I would only say that for now. If I may, I want to swore my allegiance to the Autobots. I would be an honor to fight by the side of justice."

"Optimus, we do need more pair of eyes in the skies," Arcee suggested

The elder Prime came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We will not force information from you."

"Yeah about that, may not be joining your team Optimus as I need to be under Britain's eye as the Queen of England in my adoptive grannie and mentor in a way. English has interesting ways with politics throughout mankind history. Rivaled by the Spanish, Portuguese and French. They maintained in power for several centuries until the UN was formed. You have to respect them."

"Hestia Prime, as you have much to learn from Earth. I will grant you the freedom of travel but in any emergency, contact us and we will be a groundbridge away. Hestia now recognize officially as an Autobot."

Suddenly there was Miko whooping in joy that a new 'bot join the crew. "Oh yeah! We have a new bot in town!" she hooted

"Yeah, I was born on Earth and I'm as old as Jack, younger by a month or two but I'm a teen for sure."

"Sad for you to join the war." Arcee said in a sympathized tone.

"War is where the many rules are thrown out of the window. I knew it when I woke up in Shockwave's lab."

"That scrap head will pay for it." Arcee said while cracking her knuckles.

"Hestia, I will need you for a final scan before I can release you from the medical ward. Your Prime abilities are aiding the healing rapidly by 5 times of the normal Cybertronian."

Raf came in yawning. "What's with all the noise? Is it school already?" he asked tiredly.

"Nope," Miko said with excitement. "There is a new addition in the team. Meet the new Autobot, Hestia Prime!"

"Oh. Congratulations Hestia," he said after a yawn.

"Alright Raf, let's get you some breakfast. Some tea and bacon and eggs will work. I think I have some pre-cooked on the way here," Hestia said as she picked the young boy up. "Don't worry I've been cooking since I was a kid and my family have some high standard for meals. Let's go."

The kid genius and the young Prime went to the kitchen dismissing the others who were looking at the in shock but Optimus retained is demeanor only to exhibit a small smile. After all she is the Prime of welfare. War is not her forte. Helping people is. She will go to all end to try to help a someone without expecting anything in return. A rare quality in Cybertronians.

"Is she supposed to be acting like that?" Smokescreen asked, confused.

Optimus nodded."Yes. She is not a military general but rather a humanitarian, in Earth's terms. She will fight when it brings peace. We cannot force her. The aspects she had shown to Raf was of her human upbringing and nature, some of the qualities Primus wants to have. Hestia and the Primes soon to come will be more than meets the eye."

 _Let me explain. The way I see the Primus derived Energon is that there are three categories._ _Normal Energon is the main source of nutrition and energy any it becomes the lifeblood of Cybertronians. It is much more abundant compared to red energon. Similar to the percentage of blood plama is greater in blood compared to red blood cells..._ _Red Energon speeds up the all functions in a cybertronian to be, right. Red Energon increases the consumer's rate of energy and it is similar to the function the red blood cells role of transporting oxygen . As cell respiration works generates more energy when oxygen is present. Red blood cell carries most oxygen. More oxygen equals to more speed, stamina and strength._


	3. Chapter 3:Bad Introduction

**The whole story starts on the episode Legacy. OC has similar traits of Tony Stark from Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Season 2) where he starts his own company once Stark Industries has gone down. Don't flame me on that topic, it has been a while. I remember the basics of Tony's characteristics on that series. Oh and…** _ **Arigato gosaimasu Elhini Prime-san!**_

Chapter 3: This is not the way I want to introduce myself

As the day progresses, after cooking Raf's breakfast of bacon and eggs, she had earned the Autobot insignia engraved by Ratchet on her chest near the base of the neck. "There. All done. I am glad that you chose our side," the old medic said as he was done polishing the new insignia. She just smiled.

"I am new in all of the front of battle."

"You held up against an evil equivalent of Optimus."

"Not against Megatron. It's different from facing an army of 'Terracotta Cybertronians'. Solus only train me when I power down sometimes or during stasis."

"You trained with the master craftswoman of Cybertron of all time?"

"She taught me some of the skills I need in war but she is more of a peaceful."

"I shall train you if needed but your skills are exemplary as you have the instinct of a leader," Optimus said. "It is not obligation for you to join the battle but when you feel it is right, we welcome you to our active ranks."

"Thank you Optimus for your consideration. I wish to study more of Earth," Hestia said. She transformed into grey 2011 Porsche Cayenne Turbo Gemballa Tornado II and groundbridged back to Borneo. 

Several days later, Jack was done teaching Smokescreen the rules of the road and they were an empty parking lot just outside of KO Burger. Vince, the school bully had parked his car several feet away from them. As Jack was going to exit Smokescreen and was about to trash Vince's muscle car with expired food, an awesome looking steel silver sports car parked right next to Smokescreen. "Now what. Another show off?" Smokescreen whined. Just then a girl stepped out. She was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of grey jeans with dark blue sneakers. She has somewhat of an Asian look to her and her hair was in tied in a ponytail. She did some stretches. Inside Smokescreen, Jack was staring at her. He was mesmerized by her for some unknown reason. "Hey!" the 'Bot snapped. "Shake it off. We're here to even the score with Vince, remember. Now get to it and ignore the lady!"

The teen did get out of the Autobot but only to shyly approach the girl. "Hey, never seen you around here. Stopping by?" he asked.

"Oh," she turned and rubbed behind her neck with a little British accent hinted. "Hi. Didn't noticed you. I'm new here. I'm an exchange student from Borneo. Name's Arc, Arc Harriet Lira. I'm on my way to the Darby's. June Darby and her family are the host. Oh nice wheels, a McLaren. In cars, I care of the exterior design and speed. Yours seem to be one of the racing versions of these. My ride here is the McLaren as well, the 720S."

"Mom never told me about a hosting an exchange student," he said, confused.

"Wait. You're her son?"

"Yeah, name's Jack, Jackson Darby." The two shook hands. Smokescreen on the other hand was disappointed that they pranked Vince. He really wanted to get even with the bully when the threw a burger on his window. He was not cool with that. Soon said bully came out of the pizza joint and saw Jack and Arc chatting. "Hey Darby! Who's the new lady?" he said with a seductive smile shown to Arc. Arc was disgusted by him.

"Jack, is he the local bully?" Arc asked Jack quietly.

"Yeah," the black haired teen mumbled. "Vince."

"Thought so. So you owned outdated flames over there?" she pointed towards his muscle car.

"Yeah," Vince said with pride but his face faltered. "Wait. Outdated? You know that ride goes up to 180 miles per hour. It has NOS as well."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously? NOS? What are you? A sore loser? Dude, plus the latest in the line of the model is the Hellcat. Mine is a British model, the McLaren 720S."

"Oh yeah!" the bully challenged and punched the window but only to bruise his fist and ego. "What are your windows made of?"

"Bullet-proof glass. The car's a gift from McLaren's CEO. I helped him kicked a hacker from stealing his money and upgraded his security systems. Gave me this ride a huge discount as a way of saying thanks. Anyway, mind showing me to your house?"

"Sure," Jack agrees. He went back into Smokescreen.

"Hey! Since when did I agree on being a guide?" the rookie asked demandingly.

"Please Smokescreen. She's a guest." Jack pleaded. The rookie Autobot gave in to is plead with a heavy sigh.

* * *

By noon, they returned to the Autobot base with Smokescreen and Jack laughing. "Vince got it bad," Jack said in glee. "I'm so… posting this tonight. Hey Vince, how's your new makeover?"

"Yeah, who know that the girl living with you willingly use her lip coloring and paints to prank the scrap head."

"Arcee look." Jack said as he showed his guardian the masterpiece that the has done to his bully's car. The car was badly smudged with pink and red lipstick and several liquid makeup and glitter. On the windscreen wrote, 'The Drag Queen of Jasper' in curved letters in hot pink lipstick.

"The bully?' she asked as she walked towards the teen who showed her the picture on his phone. "Jack you taught Smokescreen the things he never needed to know about him human cosmetics? Who's 'the girl'?" the femme asked demandingly.

"Hey, I just knew mom took in an exchange student. She thought it wouldn't work but here she is now."

"You never gives a heads up?" Arcee asked.

"Forgotten about it. We were being chased by Airachnid at the day." Jack told her as he edited the photo on his phone.

"Then we must not let his house guest discover our presence as it may endanger her as June and Jack did," Optimus declared. "Arcee you must maintain cover around her." Ratchet only huffed in protest but didn't say a word. He knew better to

"Umm… Arcee, you may need to stay have a tight space in the garage." Jack sad sheepishly to his guardian.

"What? She has a car?" Arcee asked cautiously.

"Yeah, a hyper sports car that may leave both Smokescreen and Bumblebee in the dust,"

"Her parents are ultra-rich or something?"

"No. Her Middle-Eastern friend is. According to her, she helped the guy's dad to fix a hacker problem and fixed the firewall of their computer system and _voila,_ he gave her a car as an exchange." Jack sighed as he shook his head. "Some things are hard to understand with rich people. Heck, Arc even has to read a book on it on her tablet computer. She has a lot of the rich and famous wanting her to improve their security systems. A small business because she's a genius in IT and all. That's what she calls it. She charges a high cost as she makes the 'whole security enchilada', as she said while we were decorating Vince's ride. She personally hates bullies and would do anything to get even, in a non-harming way. Like pranks. In her country, nobody can prank someone as bad as we did. Luckily, Vince was taking his time in the store."

"That was irresponsible of you two."

"What can I say? Work hard, play hard?"

"Yeah, No, humans were harmed in the making of these photos." Smokescreen said.

Optimus sighs. "If any case, Smokescreen you are to be her guardian if she caught wind of our presence or the Decepticons. Arcee…"

"Got it, keep quiet at Jack's." the femme sighed. The Prime nodded. Smokescreen and Jack took off again.

"I'm going training again. Jack, wanna come?" the rookie asked the human.

"Sure," teen agreed. Smokescreen transformed and Jack jumped into the mech's alt mode and the sped out of the base.

Not too long later, they were at an abandoned street with

Arc in her car, ready for a race. "Alright, I wanna clean race and first one to the mile mark wins. Winner gets to be treated by the loser."

"You're on!" Jack accepted the challenge. They sped off with Smokescreen in the lead. He was whooping as he was leading. Arc smirked, she presses the gas pedal more and accelerated, gaining on the rookie Autobot. They raced across the desert road, not knowing a giant was forming from the sand in their wake.

As Arc was overpassed the Autobot, a giant Cybertronian foot appear out of nowhere and Arc swerved her car and barely hitting it, missing a head-on crash against the huge foot.

Smokescreen had no choice but to drop Jack to a safe distance and race to save Arc. Lacking the speed, he scanned Arc's car and morphed into the same model albeit retaining his old paintjob rather than her steel silver. He was putting the pedal to the metal as he went to catch up on the teenage girl. He was catching up to her. As he was tailgating her, the sand giant formed into a Cybertronian made of sand.

"What the scrap?!" the rookie cursed. "No choice but to reveal myself." The rookie transformed and was ready to face his sand rival. He activated his blaster an aimed at the spark chamber of the sand creature and it was charging at the rookie. With one precise shot, he took the sand creature down and it crumbled into a pile of sand. He turned to see that Arc has done a serious C-turn and drove towards him. It was seconds later, she halted next to the rookie and came out. "Whoa! An Autobot! Surreal."

Smokescreen stared at the girl for a while and shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, you knew of us?"

"Yeah, I met some in my travels."

"Cool, now let's get Jack."

* * *

Smokescreen returned to base with Arc's car in tow. "No way! You drove the fastest car in the world at _top speed_?"

"Yeah!" Arc said as she went up to Jack. "Not bad of a base."

"It's a good place to go anyway," Smokescreen said.

"Will you keep it down?" Ratchet barked to them as he fidgeted with the console, trying to contact the rest of the team. "Arcee! Bulkhead! Can anyone hear me?"

"What's going on Ratchet?" Jack called the medic.

"Our sensors located a second Iacon locator beacon," he turned and saw Arc. "What in the name of Primus is another human doing here?!"

"Oh, me? I'm Arc Lira, Jack's houseguest and an exchange student from Borneo. You must be the medic of the Autobots. I've knew Hestia Prime. We're best buddies back in Borneo. She's doing some research and whatnot."

"You better not meddle with anything," the medic warned.

"Please, I've been a librarian. I know quiet and the definition it." The medic huffed and turned towards the main console

"I can't reach Optimus or anyone, for that matter."

"I'll go," Smokescreen volunteered.

"Alone?!" the medic demanded.

"You have a better option?" the rookie asked.

After some very quick contemplating, Ratchet unwillingly agreed. "Fine," he growled, staring up the groundbridge and went back to the main console, trying to contact the Prime and the rest of the Autobots of Team Prime.

Smokescreen looked down at the two teenagers. "He says fine…but I don't really wants me to go alone," the rookie said with a suggesting tone. 

Jack and Arc were the first one to appear from the swirling green portal. Then reality hit the boy.

"I…just pulled a Miko. Plus, I dragged my houseguest into it." Arc simply ignored him and looked at the surroundings as the Smokescreen came out.

"Let's go grab a relic!" he smirked, going ahead of the two. Jack and Arc followed him and they hid behind a pile of boulders. Jack peered behind the rock to see the Decepticons were excavating the cliff. When he looked properly, he saw they were trying to chisel out a sword.

"It's a sword," Arc pointed out in amazement.

Smokescreen zoomed his vision to see the blade embedded in the stone. "Not just any sword, it's the Star Saber. A legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime, as lore would have it…it's rumored to wield the power of the Matrix," he explained then grinned. "I'm gonna make Optimus proud."

Jack turned and his sights immediately zeroed in to a certain Decepticon. "Not a good idea," he interjected.

"Why?"

"Because Megatron's here."

"The Dark Lord himself," the rookie growled. The got up and gave a triumphant grin. "He won't know what hit him."

"Smokescreen wait," Jack warned, halting the Elite Guard. "Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Saber?"

"Germaphobe?" Smokescreen shrugged.

"Seriously, we need to wait for back up."

"He's got a point there, Smokes. If Hestie were right, he's not your generic war general." Arc added.

Smokescreen stood up and had a triumphant look on his faceplate. "You heard Ratchet," he said leaping on the rock. "Back up's not available right now." Then he went to get the relic.

Arc sighed in frustration, "Seriously. He is supposed to be like several centuries old and he acts like a teen." Then, blasted fire were aimed at the Smokescreen. He managed to get through and finish the Vehicons that were firing him. Once he was at the site of the relic the attempted to pull it out but only to fail. "Scrap," he cursed. "It's really in there tight." He was shot from behind and collapsed. The rookie turned to face up but only to see that he was surrounded by several Vehicons.

"Smokescreen!" Arc gasped on horror.

"No!" Jack whispered in fear. "This cannot be happening." He took out his phone and dialed for Ratchet.

Arc suddenly had goosebumps and turned to see behind. She gulped as she saw an Insecticon was behind the, snarling viciously. "Jack…" she tried to get the attention of her new friend.

"Ratchet, you gotta get Optimus here now. Smokescreen went for the relic. I's called the Star Sabe…" he said urgently until he heard a violent hiss and snarl of an Insecticon.

Both of the took off as fast as their feet could take them. "Where in the name of Cybertron are you?" Ratchet demanded from Jack's phone as the two ran for their life. Jack and Arc managed to avoid getting crushed by the tree which Insecticon managed to drive down with its weight. Jack tripped a stone and dropped his phone. Arc helped him up, picking his phone up in the process.

"There!" Jack pointed out to a gap between several rocks that looks like the cave. One of the Insecticon's arm were reaching out to catch them. The two barely avoided it and stumbled forward, nearly crashing against a boulder. The two turned to see the Insecticon lifting it's arm in the intent to kill. They rolled away from its path and tried to avoid being crush by their other limbs that are set to kill the two humans. Once they managed to avoid the Insecticon's limbs, they sprinted towards the gap now with several of the alien bugs behind them. The slid into the gap and went to the further into it.

Arc managed to take a breather but the Insecticon were doing their best to dig out the humans. She turned towards Jack who is now quivering slightly with fear. She held her hand in his. "Jack we can do it. We can fight this."

"How?" he asked as if she were insane. "We're only humans."

"Let me show you." Arc told him. "You and me want this war to end, right? Now calm down, please." Jack took a deep breath and exhaled, he nodded.

She put his other hand on top of hers and did the same as her other hand. A blue glow emitted from their hand and Jack felt the sensation like his fingers was stuck in a socket when he was five years old, an energized and tingling feeling. The boulders give way and the two now stood as Cybertronians. Jack was as large as Optimus Prime and Arc was now Hestia Prime. Jack looked into Hestia's eyes and he didn't believe what he saw. "Arc, _you_ were Hestia Prime?"

"Yes, now explanations aside and let's kick some Insecticon backside." She said as she took her stance and Jack only tried to mimic her.

"We're still unexperienced," Jack chided with his teeth clenched in fear.

"Ok…calm yourself down and let your spark connect to the Matrix inside you."

Jack followed her instructions and calmed himself down. He felt his own spark-beat and he mentally reached the second energy source within him. He was suddenly pulled in another state of consciousness.

He was in a space where the floor was solid glowing light and the surrounding were empty and the sky was of dark. He was gawking at these strange surroundings. Then a flash of bright light caught his attention. He stood before a titan of a Cybertronian whose armor was emblazoned with gold, silver and titanium grey. He looked very regal and very powerful but something made him feel that he was currently weak and the grey was spreading on his armor.

"Primus," he gasped. Instinctively, he knelt with one knee touching the floor.

"Young Prime, it is good to see you once again," said the Cybertronian god.

"I've never met you my Lord."

"You've met me before, the first born child of any Prime and a descendant of two. I knew you before you were created. You, my child, are the successor of the youngest and most influential member of the original Thirteen Primes, Optimus Prime."

"But he's still here," Jack interjected.

"Ah, he is. You see the one you see is the incarnation of him, now taking the role of my eldest Prime, Prima. Previously he was the peacemaker of the Thirteen and now, that role has fallen to you. You have shown not only the qualities of your sire but his previous self as well. The moment he has given you the key to Vector Sigma, was the moment your matrix unlocked. I am asking you this, will you bare the responsibility of a Prime for the sake of the future of Cybertron?"

The youth contemplated the proposal of the god for a moment and nodded. "I will if it is to end this war."

"Well said. Now go, Ultimus Prime. Bring peace to my kind."

Everything flashed brightly and Jack snapped back to reality. "Oh Jack…" he heard Hestia called him in a mockingly sweet voice. "I need an extra pair of hands here."

He saw Hestia was pinned by an Insecticon and was holding two swords against its mouth to keep her from being bitten in the faceplate. Jack immediately activated his blaster and shot it. the shot blew the Insecticon away from Hestia and she shakily stood up. Jack quickly went to her side to help her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah but took you a while in that trance, but it was shorter than what I had endured. Here, take one." She handed Ultimus a sword and it transformed into an Energon Spear. Then, another Insecticon charges at them. They smirked and shot their blasters and it was killed.

"Finally you found your Matrix. I thought you were having tea with the god of Cybertron" she teased.

"Seriously?" Ultimus questioned sarcastically. Suddenly an Insecticon was about to sneak attack them but Arcee came to the rescue and t was scrapped by the blaster fire of the rest of Team Prime.

"Hestia, what are you doing here and who's he?" the smaller femme asked as she gave a weary glare to the mech that looked like Optimus Prime.

"Arcee! It's me," Ultimus said, hinting his human name to his guardian.

"Jack?"

"Yup. Better help take down the 'Cons now."

"We settle this later," she glared at the two teens. Hestia just shrugged while Ultimus had fearful look on his face.

They, went to aid the Autobots defending Optimus. Hestia's blade turned into an Energon Bow and she expertly shot down all of Megatron's entourage behind him. When the elder Prime made the leap in his alt, everyone ceased fire. Holding their breath. Megatron managed to shoot him at the side but it didn't stop his momentum, he transformed. The sword recognized him, glowed and began to shine. The successor of Prima and the incarnation of the peacemaking Prime. Once the sword, was free from the huge chunk of mountain, Optimus went for a free fall.

Landing, a dust cloud was formed. It cleared, and the eldest Prime knelt in the middle of a large crater with the sword's blade thrusted deep into the ground.

"I loosened it for him…" the rookie muttered and received a slap on the backside of his head by Hestia. Gasping in shock and pain.

"That was for acting recklessly and for going suicidal. Seriously moron? Do you want to die? Knowing the odds were definitely against you?" she scolded.

"Arc?" he realized the owner of the voice.

"In the alloy. Ultimus here is Jack. Explanations later." Decepticons on the battle field retreated and Megatron ordered to release the gigantic chunk of mountain onto Optimus. The boulder fell and landed on the slope, rolling down at great speed. Optimus seem obvious to it but he seemed to be more interested in studying the blade. The Autobots, Ultimus, and Hestia held their breath as their leader was directly in the path of the boulder.

"Optimus, retreat!" Arcee yelled.

"Now!" Bulkhead shouted.

Optimus cocked his helm and turned slowly…before swinging the blade.

Slicing the mountain in two. Every one of the Autobots' jaws dropped, Even the Decepticons were stunned by the scene in half.

"Did he just…?" Bulkhead asked softly.

" **Uh huh…"** 'Bee chirped

Optimus looked up at the Decepticon warship and howl a war cry, swinging the massive blade. An arc of electric blue light burst from the blade and slammed into the ship. No doubt heavily damaging it.

"He can do that?" Smokescreen asked another useless question and earned another slap from Hestia.

"Arc! Stop it! I'm way older than you." Arc just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"How _epic_ was that!?" Smokescreen shouted. "I was it with my own optics but… I still don't believe it!"

Optimus turned and to look at the two young Primes. He saw the uncanny resemblance of him and the young mech. Then he saw connection., June came to the base in her car and gasped when she came out and saw both Optimus and Ultimus looking at each other face to face. She began to sob and morphed into the well-known femme commander and bonded to Optimus, Elita One.

She hugged both of them, stunning the two but Optimus recovering quickly and hugging the two tightly to his chassis. Ultimus was shocked. Ultimus made the connection and realized that he was Optimus's son. He was with his father all along, right under his nose. "My son. I have a son after all this time. Elita…my love. I finally found you. I finally found you again."

"I'm sorry Jack, Optimus. I should've told you earlier but I can't bring myself to do it." Elita sobbed. "I'm sorry. I really am. Jack. Meet your dad"

Hestia and the rest of team Prime relished the reunion of the small family of three. Hestia playfully pushed the two-wheeler and mouthed, "Go on."

Once Arcee was within arm's reach, Elita pulled her into the hug. Long moments later, they released each other and turned to Hestia. "I simply can't thank you enough for reuniting my family after so much time has passed," Optimus thanked Hestia.

"I am the Prime of Welfare, Creation, and Creativity. It's my duty, Optimus, to bring happiness to Cybertronian kind. Not only duty but something I want to do from the spark."

"Thanks Arc for everything you've done."

"Arc? As in Arc Lira? Our house guest?"

Hestia made an uncertain smile. "Yes, that's me. Youth genius and technological entrepreneur, Arc Lira."

"It is a curious subject about your transformation," Ratchet curiously asked the femme Prime.

Hestia sighed. "My story huh? I was 13 years old when it happened."


	4. Chapter 4: A way home and treasure hunt

_Italics: Flashbacks_

Normal: Present

Chapter 4: A way home and A treasure hunt

 _A young looking Arc sat under a gazebo, reading an educational comic. She had just had her lunch and was waiting for the next class in the a she afternoon. The math teacher had made an extra class to cover the lessons that was missed when she had a family emergency for a week. In she was listening to her favorite pop band from her mp3 player. Technically, bringing a gadget to school was against the rules but she knows when and where to use it as she used wireless earbuds to listen to music and no one will suspect her from breaking the rules as she was a teacher's pet as she was on the top five of her class._

"Yup, I was a teacher's pet. Especially in English class as I was the most fluent English speaker in my class," Arc said dreamily. "The only way I can prove those suckers who's boss in front of a teacher." Then she snapped back to become a bit serious.

 _Arc was engrossed in the comic and music that she did not notice a green wormhole-like portal opening behind her. Suddenly she felt large metal claws gripped her upper body and pulled her aggressively into the portal. The whirling sensation within her body combined with the aggressive pull knocked her out cold. Several hours later she awoke, noticing she was only wearing her undergarments and several IVs buried into her skin, channeling glowing blue liquid. She was cuffed and knowing that it was not a good idea to even move. She was injected in major veins in her arms and neck._

 _"Ah… I see that you are awake," said a voice. Arc looked to her side and saw a giant robot with one red eye (or was it a glowing red camera) in the middle of his head. "I see that your body is tolerating the dormant nanites and Energon. I have drawn out 40% of your blood as the transfusion goes. An interesting progress compared to the last 76 subjects whom all rejected the Energon and died of poisoning after a small dose. You are an intriguing specimen indeed. Once your blood is fully replaced with Energon, I will activate the nanites."_

 _Arc just stared at the giant and was contemplating what he (she concluded it as a he, as he sounded like a man and his male-like build). "What do you want with me?" she asked in a raspy voice that has a pinch metallic accent to it._

 _"I want to experiment on the organic biology if it can be cyberformed. In short, transform you into one of us. Hearing your voice confirms it as the nanites are influencing you voice box."_

"Shockwave, should've known," Arcee said in a vengeance like tone.

"It is a miracle on its own that you were able to even tolerate Energon in your systems." Ratchet marveled. "Energon is poisonous to humans."

"That I don't know. I bet it was Primus who helped me. Met him in person when I _died_ **.** " Arc said.

 _Arc passed our half an hour after her conversation. She felt numbness that seeped with hints of pain. Then all sensation was gone and the darkness was overwhelming. Arc knew it. She was positive that she was dead._

 _"Indeed you are young one, "a voice agreeing with her thoughts. Suddenly the darkness was tuned into light in a fraction of a second. She now stood in front of a giant shining orb that was several times larger than the giant cyclops before. It shifted into a titan of a robotic being. Arc knees nearly gave in._

 _"Fret no young one. I am Primus, creator of the Cybertronians and core of Cybertron. I am here to give you a second chance in life as your organic body had gave in as your heart turned into a spark. Your newborn spark faded as your organic body was bot compatible with it. Your memories, soul and personality are now in your new spark."_

 _Arc stood with knees trembling at the presence of this alien god. He was going to give her a new life? Why? Why her? She was speechless. She was in the presence of a god for goodness sake! The titan robotic god only smiled. His armor was of a golden and platinum color with runes in a language she had never seen. Regal designs and build. In his hands were a large spear but it wasn't scary to her. The god had white glowing eyes that were assuring. He gave a soft smile. She was blinded by a flash and she felt stronger, rigid and armored. Wait, Armored? She opened her eyes and saw she was like the cyclops giant robot as well._

 _Primus gave a subtle chuckle at her antics as she was looking at her new frame. "You are now my progeny, young one."_

 _"Why me? I am but a lowly human. A weak race compared to yours. Why give me a second chance? Not one of yours?" she dared herself to ask._

 _"Young one, I took you as my own kind. I gave you a second chance as you have traits that were not instilled in my own original children. Nothing is ever perfect, my dear. I too have to remind myself at times. Young one, my children are fighting against each other in a war. One side is corrupted by my brother's evil essence while the other tries to defend the weak. I saw my flaws in my first children and traits missing in them but is within you. Tolerance, kindness, loyalty, and care, just to name a few."_

 _"T-thank you Lord Primus." was all Arc could manage._

 _"That's not all," said feminine voice behind her. Arc turned and saw a female Cybertronian come up to her. She touched her face with a wishful look on her face. "The nanites used on you were from my body. Hence, you are, in sense, my daughter. I am Solus Prime. Father, if I may, I want hand my title of Prime to her?"_

 _"Why is it Solus?"_

 _"I can have a feeling that she will benefit Cybertron in the future as she knows how to see though things and possess the one thing that I don't have, watchfulness. I only cared about Megatronus that I failed to see he was deceiving me. You are watchful to those who are around you and generously give them what they need." Solus winked at the last sentence. Arc only smiles. She knew Solus meant not only kindness but a good penalty as well._

 _"Prime?" Arc asked in curiosity. "I don't mean to be rude, your highness but the title itself sounds grand. I believe I am not worthy of that title."_

 _"Don't be humble. Seriously you are too humble for your own good, sweet-spark." Solus chastised._

 _"Arc, are you willing to be the successor of Solus Prime?"_

 _"Well… I don't know, I am not well versed in supervising and stuff."_

 _"Do no worry young one. I will impart a piece of Solus Prime in you to help with your flaws and Solus herself will be with you to guide you."_

 _Arc blinked. "How?"_

 _"I'll be the little annoying voice in your processor," she said with a cheeky smile._

 _"Wait… you'll be in my head? All the time?"_

 _"If you say yes…"_

 _"Well, you can be my big sister if you want. I still love my birth mother."_

 _"Ah… I… understand… I just… well, wanted a daughter," Solus said sadly_

 _"Well, a big sister can sometimes be a mother like figure as well. I always wanted a big sister."_

 _Solus gave a big smile and hugged her with all her might. She felt she was squeezed by a python._

 _"Solus…" she wheezed. "Can't breathe…"_

 _"You don't have to dearie." She said. The logic came to her and she just sighed. This is how sisters are anyway, she thought._

"And you said yes. So, is she in your head?" June asked.

"Yes, she is. She is observing at the time. She is like a big wise sister. She knows when she would be a mentor and then she would be the annoying sister everyone can't live with can't live without once the dust clears."

 _Arc later was set free from the bear hug of Solus Prime and tuned to see the creator of Cybertronian kind itself. "Lord Primus," she said readying herself. "I will accept the role. I want to make a change. I really want people to look up to me not berate and laugh at me of my misdoings."_

 _"Is it all for image, then?" Primus asked._

" _No! I mean… I want to use that role of a Prime, to help those who are in need, who are oppressed, who want to be themselves. I want everyone to forget their prejudices and get along."_

" _You speak as if you had experience."_

" _I had no friends. All I wanted was one but no one ever wanted to. I was too… naïve. And I still am. If you don't want to, then I will rest in peace then in wherever I go."_

" _Arc. I saw your life as I was taking custody of your life, I just wanted you to tell me what your point of view is on life. I see a great spark within you and by far you are the worthiest. Simple enough to accept many ideals yet wise enough to know the good from the bad, and understand these ideals. Some traits dear Solus doesn't have."_

 _Solus mumbled something about comparing her with other femmes. Arc just blinked at her behavior._

 _In her mind, she thought if Solus was always like this._

" _She is always like this. First of the femmes and the sole daughter of mine. Spoiled to a certain degree."_

 _Arc just nodded. Solus just went up to her and gave her a big bear hug. "You and I are going to be best friends."_

"That's it," Arc concluded her story on Cybertron. "After that, I was found by Chronus Trion and we managed to modify the body of Omega Supreme and turned it into a warship that may rival the Nemesis."

"Why don't you just show it to us? Arcee asked.

"We have civilians. More specifically, the family of the Seeker captain, Dreadwing. I still stick to the laws of wars of Earth. Civilians must not be involved in a war and must be protected."

Optimus nodded in approval. "As the mate of the Seeker captain, it does not mean she is a Decepticon by default. A neutral of this war has its chances of survival, if not slim."

"Hestia, why did you just hide everything from us? Ironhide, Jazz, Warpath, and the others?" Arcee asked.

"I am the Prime of welfare. I act when one is consented to do things when they are comfortable with. I can just face Terminus all alone if you don't want to help. I ask for assistance, not order for it. Halogen was not even an Autobot officially. He wanted to pro-Autobot, but still remain neutral. A battle is won when everyone is willing to fight for the greater good rather than a forced obligation."

"But still, why?"

"They don't want to fight and just recover from the shell-shock they had experienced from the war. Prowl has processor glitches, Jazz is recovering from limb damage, Warpath has minor PSTD, and Jetfire was recovering from frozen thaw from the Antarctic sleep. Iron hide told me that he and Chromia will join in the battle field when their son was good enough in combat."

Arcee just blinked in realization the great extent of the war to them. They still fight on, just milder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm fine if everyone is alive and well. Well, at least they're recovering."

"I see you have the heart of a medic as well it seems," Ratchet mused.

"Yes, but am not a trained medic. Well, not licensed one," Arc shrugged.

"You have the skill and drive; I'll consider you to be my student."

"Thank you."

"Welcome to the Autobot family, Hestia." Optimus said.

Then the sword glowed and both Jack and Arc turned into their Cybertronian form and their eyes glowed, just as Optimus's are. "Optimus, Ultimus, Hestia!" Ratchet called. "Speak to me!"

"We are receiving a message," Optimus replied, focused on the sword.

"From who?"

"Alpha Trion," said Optimus.

"Vector Prime," said Hestia.

"Micronus Prime," said Ultimus.

 _ **Arc/Hestia**_

She was floating in a void where it seems like she was floating in space. "Hello Hestia," greeted a mech which was taller than Optimus. He was almost a look-alike to Alpha Trion but has this King Arthur feel to it and his armor was gold and has clockwork gear designs on him. "I am Vector Prime young one, predecessor of the one you call Chronus Trion. Yet he has Alpha's tendencies. Well me and Alpha make a good team, let's just hope the successor of him will be the same."

"So, why do you want to see me?"

"I see that you have the favor of Primus and he has seen your capacity of change and positive unpredictability. He tasked me to tell you that you are to find all of our signature weapons before our dark counterparts finds them. Starting with the revival of Advent Prime whom has the Lenses. You and Ultimus will embark on this journey while Chronus will help in Optimus's tasks. With him on your side, you will be better in locating the weaknesses of the anti-Primes."

"I see," Hestia contemplated. "Why? Why were the anti-Primes crated after the Great Cataclysm?"

"Ah, father had planned us in the beginning, young one. You see when he and Unicron were fighting each other, he hastens our creation and we were there to assist him in winning the titanic scale of battle. Alas, we are not immortals as father is and will die from physical means of… combat."

Solus scoffed from behind, "Yeah… don't bring it up Vector. It annoys me."

"Well then. Hestia, you will be also mentoring Enforsus and Libra. Enforsus will be the student of Ultra Magnus while Optimus will be mentoring Libra's progress. You will instill them with mercy and tolerance as you will be the grand jury next to Libra and Enforsus. The task of justice is not an easy one and one must not have prejudice against another."

"I know but… oh… okay… I see... fixing the by the book problems. I'll be okay… I think."

"Good, now I need you to go find Advent Prime based on what you what was left of the past."

"What are the Primes that will assist us in this war?"

"Well, It's for you to find out young one," the old Prime said with a hint of amusement. "I cannot interrupt the present as it will disrupt the past."

 _ **Jack/Ultimus**_

"Where am I?" Ultimus asked himself as he walked within a white void.

"You are within the Matrix within you my boy," said the voice cheerful man from behind. He turned to see a small Cybertronian. He was the height over half of his foreleg.

"Um…who are you and why are you smaller than any Autobots I know?" Ultimus asked.

"I am Micronus Prime. The Prime of the Minicons and energy."

"Why do you want to see me?"

"I see you have a special place for Minicons young one. You and my descendants will work together well."

"Well okay. Where are they?"

"They are on Cybertron, captured by Megatron and experimented for to weaponized into living weapons without their consent. I wish you will be there to be their friend as they see the world as a horrid place and I want you to protect them."

"I see. Why are they so special?"

"You see, they are my direct descendants and carry my ability to master energy, albeit only a very small fraction. Megatron has kidnapped them and enhance this ability and allow them to link up to any Transformers, may it be Autobot or Decepticon, and give them a great power surge when both agree to do it. While they can control the motor function of a host when they need to protect themselves."

"Wow, that's great and all but that power is gained even if they don't want it."

"That is why I want you to help them pull through the shell shocking experience and help them through this war. For now, I want you to join Hestia in her hunt for our weapons as they may be used against you during this war by our evil counterparts."

"Okay, now I join Hestie and treasure hunt for weapons. Will I have one?"

"No, sadly but you will have your own forged by your own comrade, Hestia."

"Okay, no weapons," he said hinting some disappointment.

"Cheer up boy, you have a lot more to learn from your father. He is learning as well but in any case you will be the voice of your generation as you are the medium between both sides."

"Of what?"

"It still remains cloudy as of current times. I see that you have the spark of your father."

"I am not like my dad," he mumbled sadly.

"No, you are yourself. You see, times of conflict will happen but your role is to solve it in the most peaceful way as it can be. Don't take it hard on yourself and trust you spark. You have a spark that nearly the frequency of Primus, young one. Trust it and you will be able to triumph through with his guidance. Learn from those around you and you will be fine, and always believe that in your friends and comrades."

"Thanks Micronus, I really needed that lecture."

"All is well Ultimus. Oh…Ultimus, all of the current generation of Primes are connected by a special bond where you all can sense the location of another within that range of the planet. Use it to locate Advent."

 _ **Optimus**_

Optimus was floating in a dark void with a bright hologram of Alpha Trion. "I wish that I could meet you under better circumstances, Optimus Prime. But I fear that Iacon will not withstand the next Decepticon assault," said Alpha Trion.

"So you speak to me, from across the ages?"

"If you are listening to this message, then I take solace that you now possess the Star Saber. I am certain that you have deduced how these Cybertronian relics and Decepticon weapons came to be found on such a remote world. Indeed, I transported them there. Not so much for them to keep from Megatron's hand but to ensure they reached yours. As you have long suspected, the Covenant of Primus record events of the future as well as the past. My imperfect understanding of its runes, affords me a shadowy glimpse of what is to come. The Covenant's pages foretold that you, Optimus Prime, would journey to a small but significant planet. And there in a crucial chapter in the war against the Decepticons. I know neither the nature of the battle nor its outcome. I only hope these relics of the ancients will aid the Autobots in your time of need. Of utmost importance, in a few moments I will launch the last of the relics. The most significant and powerful of them all."

All three of the Primes fell onto knelt from the encounter with the past Primes. Ratchet immediately went to Optimus's side, as Elita tend to Ultimus, and Smokescreen aided Hestia. "Easy Optimus," Ratchet said calmly. Optimus stood up, as the others as well. Hestia shook her head to get the dizzy feeling out.

"So, did Alpha Trion asked about me?" Smokescreen asked, and then received a smack to the back of the head by Hestia and a killer glare.

"What was the message?" Bulkhead asked.

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics, the Omega Keys," Optimus said sternly.

"Keys?" Elita and Arcee asked.

"To what?" Ratchet added.

"To the regeneration of our home planet." That sentence lifted up the spirit of the whole base. Everyone but Hestia and

"Pack your gear," Bulkhead said excitedly. "We're going back to Cybertron!"

 **"We really get to go home?"** 'Bee bleeped excitedly. **"I can't believe it!"**

"Well believe it now Bumblebee!" Ratchet laughed. "Civilization at last!"

"But I just got here," Smokescreen protested.

"Remember oil baths, Elita? First I'm gonna do planet-side is soak for an entire solar cycle," she said dreamily.

"Sure do sister," Elita agreed. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah," Ultimus said silently with a hint of sadness. "Can't wait to go."

"Me…too," Hestia said glumly.

"What wrong?" Smokescreen asked.

"Well, Hestia and I were here on Earth," Ultimus said. "Sure we've been there but I knew it as a star."

"Are you forgetting about Miko and Raf," Hestia added. "How would they feel?"

"You're right!" Bulkhead said excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Miko…" His happy vibe went down as he remembered about Miko.

 **"And Raf…"** 'Bee sighed.

"Ultimus and Hestia, what did Vector Prime and Micronus Prime said to the both of you?" Optimus asked his son and Hestia.

"Well," Ultimus started. "Micronus told me to be friends with several Minicons that are experimented on by Megatron to take you down, but for now he wants me to help Arc to find some of the weapons of the Thirteen. He told me to follow my spark."

"Vector Prime told me that I must hunt for 11 weapons that belong to our predecessors. Minus the Star Saber."

"Well, minus the Forge of Solus Prime in the hands of the Decepticons. You got 10," Arcee added.

Smokescreen turned to Optimus, who was busy decoding the database. "Optimus, keys open doors, can they really revive an entire planet?" he asked.

"While I am unfamiliar to the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets. And the ancients possess technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science," he said. He turned to see his team. "Whatever their function, this much is certain. We cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys within our possession."

"Which mean we cannot afford to lose a single to Megatron," Arcee summarized.

"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted, it is logical to conclude that coordinate co-respond to the location of one of the Omega Keys. I must not waiver until I decode them all. The future of our home world depends on it." Suddenly the groundbridge opened and an Autobot stepped out. He was like a younger version of Vector Prime with some of Alpha Trion's features.

"Well then, I will volunteer to assist you Optimus," the new Autobot said.

"Everyone, meet Chronus Trion," Hestia said.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Along

Chapter 5: Getting along

 _Before anything starts, I want to add a note here. When I use Jack, Arc, and June; it means that they are in their human form which is Ultimus, Hestia, and Elita respectively. Same thing applies to the vie versa._

"Optimus Prime, it has been ages," Chronus said.

"Who were you?" Optimus asked.

"It's me, Filer. I was in charge of managing the Historical Data sector."

"Filer," Optimus astounded. "You were chosen as a Prime?"

"After Alpha Trion passed, he gave me his Matrix of Leadership and hid me in the vault of the Iacon Hall of Records."

"Were there any artefacts remaining?"

"No, the weapons belonging to Megatronus Prime, Liege Maximo, several that belong to Nexus Prime were shattered at the request of Primus himself. Some thing s are best destroyed than used."

"I understand. Even with this war, that can cause great harm will do no good in any situation."

"I'll help you decode this database," Chronus went next to Optimus and attached an extension unit to the main console. "This will boost it up to our tech the rival ones that the Decepticons have."

"How's that?" Ratchet asked.

"It is connected to the processors and servers on the Starfinder, our battleship."

"Ours?" Arcee asked.

"What? Do you wish he joined the Decepticons?" Hestia asked.

 **"No!",** Bumblebee squalled.

"Good, now you two keep decoding," Hestia said and shifted back to her human form. "Jack and I go home and let him finish homework while I have some projects to finish and some paperwork waiting in my laptop."

Elita gave Ultimus a sharp look. "Jackson Darby, did you finish you homework before you came?"

Ultimus sighed defeated and returned to his human form. Sadly, he followed Arc into her car and they drove off home.

Ratchet went to his workstation make a sheath for the Star Saber for Optimus. "You shall require a more practical mean to carry such a blade," Ratchet told Optimus. Optimus nodded and resumed decoding the database.

"I feel funny saying this but I'm not sure I wanna go back," Arcee said sadly.

"Yeah, who knew we would be so used to our new home," Bulkhead added.

"You shouldn't have pointed my homework to mom," Jack grumbled.

"What? You don't want a first look at the ship that Chronus and I built while I was stranded in Cybertron for a year?" 

Jack looked at her, shocked. Arc just smirked. She told him a plan to travel the world to find these ancient Prime artefacts. She wanted them to do it every weekend, so it doesn't incur his parents' wrath and they would do it full time on the holidays. She turned on her smartphone and touched the groundbridge icon. A groundbridge opened in front of them and they went in. Jack was astounded of the interior of the Starfinder as it was very different than that of the base and the _Nemesis_. The interior was a polished metallic white. "This is the groundbridge section. Chronus and I made sure that we could monito the usage of the groundbridge."

"Nice." They got out and transformed into their Cybertronian form. She showed him the bridge, the training area, the armory, the recreational room, the living quarters, medical center, power core, and the research facility. The hull can has a capacity that can store several Cybertronian ships the size of the Jackhammer.

"The Starfinder is meant to be a protective emissary ship for hostile alliance duties as the capacity is only 60 personnel but it is armed to the rim."

"So what does the ship packed in firepower."

"Several particle canons lined on the front and back, the sides and on the flight deck."

"So, where are we?"

"Exactly above the base, cloaked from all radars."

"So how do we want the Autobots to know that we're here?"

"Well, I made a drone that become the locator beacon for this ship. The on-board locator can only be used for emergencies only"

"How do you build this ship with only Chronus to help? A year is not long in their terms."

"We renovated this old Elite Cruise ship that used to belong to corrupted members of the Elite Chaste. This was hidden from the Decepticons as it was an underground bunker. We found dead Cybertronians within as they died out of lack Energon."

"Starvation. That's sad reality."

"Common in this time of war Ultimus. Once we gave the dead a brief but proper burial, we created the Power Core using all the knowledge that Solus has given me. The core is powered by a reactor like the nuclear reactors on Earth but instead of the dangerous radioactive materials, a special type quartz crystal that are found on the nearest uninhabited planet was used to obtain these crystals."

"So how do you get there anyway?"

"They had it in their vaults. According to Chronus, there was an association in the Elite chaste that it's purpose to lock the chaste as it is and less or now will ever rise a chaste, only fall."

"Harsh."

"I know, that is why I want to change this chaste system into a democratic one and I need all of us Primes to do so."

"I'm in.

The next day, Jack rode with Arc to school. Many were staring at the new European car that was arriving on the school grounds. They were quite surprised when they saw Jack exiting with a new girl. She went to the hood to get her school bag (this model has the engine at the back – McLaren 720S). The geeks at one corner gawked at the new girl then they shook of the shock as the saw the young tech entrepreneur was coming to their school.

Vince wanted to say something mean but the geeks immediately flocked up to her. Asking her a bunch of questions. The principal, Ms. Angelo saw this and immediately stopped them from flocking Arc. "What is going on here?" she demanded. They gave way for her to see Arc who was signing a notebook for one of them.

"The latest updates of the Overwatch will be out by this fall at BlizzCon," she said to the owner of the book as she gave it back. Then she saw the principal. "Oh, Miss Angelo. I'm terribly sorry for the commotion. Seems like my fame in the tech world proceed my own."

"I see. Well, follow me," Ms. Angelo said. "I will see to myself that you are an official school student."

She was later registered and given her locker number, her class timetable, and textbooks. She has the same class as Jack in math, chemistry, and English. During lunch, she met with Miko and she was pumped to see her. She was nearly tacked by the Japanese exchange student. "Arc! You're here!" she cried happily. Then she and Arc were exchanging several worlds in Japanese where Miko was constantly changing tone from happy to sad to exited to disappointed. Arc was mostly trying to be amused as well as calming her down. "They say this place was the center of entertainment," Miko finally huffed.

"You have my regrets," Arc said. "I actually had to google it this place and found out it suited my interests as this place was quite isolated from publicity and I could work better. I thought you like it the sand to some extreme sports. Maybe rent a bike and go dune crashing, dune surfing, or rock climbing."

"Nah, it's boring to do it alone." 

"Smokescreen!" Bulkhead called his name in awe.

"And Omega Key #1," Smokescreen bragged as he showed it to the rest of Team Prime.

"I'm…how?," Arcee stuttered as she trying hard to believe the rookie to be alive. "I saw you."

"I…uh…" Smokescreen hesitated. "Decide to borrow the phase shifter."

"Again?" Ratchet complained as he tended to Optimus's wonds.

"Good thing too. The wave from the blast hit me like a wrecking ball. The impact must've activated the shifter. I don't know how long I was unconscious but when I made my was back outside, were deep in an epic throw down. I waited for the right moment to make my move."

"You're learning," Arcee complimented.

"So, can I keep it?" Smokescreen asked Ratchet excitedly. "It is really working out for me."

"Fine, fine," Ratchet agreed.

"Yes!" Smokescreen cheered. "Signature weapon." He walked away then stopped as he was in front of the Star Saber.

"You got yours," Bulkhead said sadly. "Optimus lost his."

"The balance of power shifted again," Arcee said gravely.

"Hestia will be very upset," Chronus said as both Primes decode the Iacon database. "I only was with her for a year and in that year of living with her, I know she can get very upset when someone misuses her things. Like the Star Saber is to Optimus, the Forge of Solus Prime is inherited weapon."

"While he wielded the power of the ancients for only one day," Ratchet said. "Optimus does not need it to be the mightiest of warriors." 

Jack was struggling with his English essay as Arc was furiously tying on her laptop. "Hey Arc," Jack called. "You finished your essay?"

"An article is a simple matter," Arc said. "I've done it half an hour ago."

"O…kay. What are you doing now?"

"Coding a new AI for a client. Security AI. A bank back in Malaysia hired me to build it to be their ultimate cyber defense. $200 thousand was offered as they wanted only defense mechanisms and alert systems. Profit is $50 thousand, as the other part if the cash was for the components to run the AI on. After you're done with your homework, let me teach you some coding skills."


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Ready

Chapter 6: Getting ready

 _Warning: Overwatch references. **This is NOT a crossover.** I just like the name and lore._

Smokescreen was disappointed that her was not able to go on the second retrieval of the Omega Keys, after being given a very strong slap of assurance in the back by Bulkhead, he went to his room. The rookie sighed, and he laid on his bed, thinking what he has done. "I'm just a rookie," He told himself. "What would Sideliner do?"

"Well, I'll say keep on doing what you have done Smokes," said the voice of his old friend said. He turned to see the shade of his old friend and comrade smiling at him before disappearing. Smokescreen blinked, he wondered what had just happened. He did what he thought was best. Call Arc.

"Among all humans in the base," Arc grumbled sleepily and annoyed to her phone. "Why call me in the middle of the night Smokescreen!"

"Um… I think you're the best person to tell," Smokescreen said through her phone. "I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, I saw someone who I thought was long dead. I mean he was my best buddy before the war and was lost in a space expedition several years before the war."

"Hallucination?"

"Nope. Ratchet tested me on that and I got a negative. I'm not crazy!"

"Okay I get your point. You're seeing a ghost."

"Uh…what's a ghost?" With that statement Arc blinked.

"What do you mean you don't know 'what is a ghost'?"

"Um…what is it?"

"Uh… to put it in Cybertronian terms, it is when a spark of the dead has not gone to the Well of the Allspark and roam the realm of the living as they find a way to find peace with themselves or to torture the living."

The other side of the line was silent. "Do you think he's really dead?" Smokescreen finally asked, with a hint o fear in his voice.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. He was my best pal in the whole world. He was like a brother to me."

"I see. Then, answer this. Was he translucent?"

"No. He was fading but I was sure he was solid."

"Then there is hope he is still alive. I think I know this syndrome. Chronal Disassociation. I believe he was onboard a ship with warping capabilities?"

"That's a must in every ship ever built."

"Was that an older ship?"

"Sure, it was rusting everywhere, and I could swear that pile of junk was going to be in pieces after take-off."

"Okay, I'll do my best but not now. I may be Cybertronian but in this human form I function too much like a human and I need to rest. I'll see you the next time I call."

After that she turn off her phone and continued to sleep. Back at base, Smokescreen power down, hoping he would refresh his memory bank and processor to get a better understanding of things.

 _~time skip to Regeneration~_

"You know I may not be first human on Cybertron but I sill be the first human exchange student," Miko boasted excitedly.

"Well, Miko we will be playing rock-paper-scissors for the grander title of 'the first Asian' on Cybertron."

"You're on!"

Jack looked at Arcee and asked, "Why didn't you told us about the Omega Keys before."

"You probably didn't notice. Things had been kind of intense around here lately."

"So, you guys could really be going home huh?" Raf sad with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Raf you'll come visit. Once we get our place set up you can bunk with us, right Bulk?" Miko said nonchalantly.

"Uh… Miko," Bulkhead hesitated.

"You're taking me, right?" Miko pleaded.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here Miko darling. Have you no idea how hard it is to create a human safe environment? If Jack's trip to Cybertron was any indication, casual travels or even overnight stays are massive problem. Not to mention the costs. My client from NASA told me that the suit they made for Jack was around 900 thousand dollars, trice my bi-monthly outcome from my company, Arc Solutions."

"What Arc said is true. In addition to that, not only we lack any actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream controls the sole means of our planet's restoration."

"As far as we know," Optimus added grimly.

"You think Starscream re-joined the Cons?" Smokescreen asked.

"He may use the keys to buy back Megatron's favour." Arcee said.

"Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder?" Ratchet grunted. "I wouldn't be surprised it he had the means to contact us."

"Careful Ratchet," Arc warned. "The last time someone said that, it caused a massive betrayal. When you say a bid, then we lost. Megatron won by default as he has the largest army. The larger the numbers, the stronger the control he would have in the future. Jack told me the sheer number of the Decepticons is what why we have to short end in this treasure hunt."

Then someone tried to contact the base.

"Okay, that's weird," Bulkhead said.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked wearily.

"No," Ratchet said grimly. "It is Dreadwing, and he wants to meet."

The Autobots rushed out and transformed. Bulkhead ordered the enemy to drop their weapon and Smokescreen shouted for any enemy to lift their hands up.

"I am not here to fight," Dreadwing said as he appeared from the mist. "But to give you this." He gestures towards the Forge of Solus Prime.

"The Forge of Solus Prime," Arcee stated with a glare.

"Could've rigged to blow," Bulkhead said wearily.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?" Optimus asked with a demanding tone.

"Only that you use it wisely," Dreadwing said sagely.

"and? The Omega Keys?" Arcee asked if there was more to his words.

"In Megatron's possessions," Dreadwing said. "Under heaviest guard."

"Scream did make a deal with the Cons," Bulkhead summarised.

Optimus retracted his blaster and asked, "Why?"

"A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the Decepticons. It is a cause I no longer to be part of."

"Then I will appeal to you again," Optimus said as he walked towards Dreadwing. "Join us, and help us end this conflict once and for all."

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours." Dreadwing walked back then he noticed the familiar sound of a groundbridge opening.

" _Dariaduingh, habibi?_ (Dreadwing, darling? – in Arabic)" as soft foreign feminine voice sounded. "Is that you my beloved?"

Dreadwing turned to see a sky-blue femme stepped out of the groundbridge. She had turquoise eyes and elegant wings. Dreadwing was speechless. He only took a step towards her and the femme burst into a sprint, hugging Dreadwing life her life depended on it. The two embraced one another like the world was going to end.

"Lightbreeze," Dreadwing said softly.

"Dreadwing," the femme sobbed. "I missed you. I thought that you were gone. Our sparkling…you should see her. She has grown much ever since."

Hestia came out of the groundbridge with two sparklings attached to her back. One was blue, the other was green. "Hestia," Optimus said as he looked at the two little ones hiding behind her. "Who are they?"

"Solarburst and Sonicwind," Hestia said. "Solarburst is Dreadwing's daughter and Sonicwind is…Skyquake's son. He knows."

"Hestia, can you bring them here?" Lightbreeze called.

"Of course, Lightbreeze! Excuse me Optimus." Hestia went to the couple. Optimus sighed a little as he was a bit saddened that he was not able to see Jack grow up like Dreadwing and according to Elita, his growth was proportional to a human until he was 20. Hestia told him this because they had a species modifier mod that will override their age to age according to the native species age compared to Cybertronian age. He remembered her worlds, _the quantity of time with family does not mean the quality time with family_. He told himself to have time with Elita and Ultimus once they all were free.

Dreadwing cried as he hugged the two sparklings and swore to never abandon them again. He took on the role of sire to his brother's son as he knew the he was the only one that could take care of his own nephew along with is sparkmate and daughter.

"It was thanks to Hestia that I found sanctuary in Egypt as technological advisor to Helix Security International."

"The Amari family took her in as one of their own. The matron of the Amari family sees her as her own daughter and these two as their grandchildren," Hestia said. "If you do not wish to join the Autobots, then join your family at Helix Security International. They do need a combat specialist to train new recruits. Just please see humans as equals, and spread Decepticon ideology. Have your own. Have free will. A neutral is a civilian in this war. They have enough Energon to supply you family. Will you take this offer? As a neutral of war. An armed civilian."

"I… will do it," Dreadwing said. "Betraying my kind for family is better choice than dishonouring myself with the Decepticons."

"Good. Lightbreeze will show you the way to live with the humans at Helix Security International. Just don't tick off Fareeha, she's the protective cousin of the two and she carries anti-aircraft missiles with her all the time."

Dreadwing laughed and nodded. The family left through the groundbridge to their new life together.

When they returned, they saw Hestia with them. "Hestia," Ratchet asked with shocked. "What were you doing with them? I thought you were in Egypt."

"I was," Hestia said. "I went to get Dreadwing his family and made him live a calmer life on Earth as a combat specialist for Helix Security International. A company under the Cybertronian Trade Treaty. The main agreement of the treaty is to shelter peaceful Cybertronians. So, this protects any peaceful Cybertronian no matter their allegiance. They must not spread the ideologies od either fraction but are encouraged to have their own."

"At least we have the forge of Solus Prime," Smokescreen said. "It's no Star Saber but I bet I could shatter Megatron's blade. And put some dents into that ugly mug of his."

"It's not that kind of hammer," Arcee told the rookie.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys," Ratchet said. "A more appropriate use of the forge is to replicate our own."

Hestia sighed. "I am sorry Ratchet, but we can't. I may be the heir of Solus Prime, but her works are her own and I cannot duplicate it as it is a code all master craftsman follow."

"Even with such power, it require a level of expertise I do not possess," Optimus said.

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the Keys," Arcee said with relief. "To prevent anyone from going home."

"Megatron maybe evil," Optimus stated. "But he will use the Keys for their intended purpose."

"Well I'll say we let him keep 'em and do the work for us," Bulkhead said. Everyone gave a strange look at him. "W-I mean, what difference does it make who restores Cybertron?"

"If Megatron revives Cybertron," Optimus began.

"He would no doubt use it to his political advantage," Chronus continued.

"Y-what-e… y-you lost me," Bulkhead stammered.

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray himself as our planet's saviour," Chronus said.

"And brand all Autobots as war criminals," Optimus finished.

"The grand deception continues," Arcee said, annoyed of the situation.

Ratchet stepped forward and said, "Megatron's so-called achievement could influence Cybertron for eons to come"

"Poisoning the sparks and minds of everyone returning to Cybertron," Hestia growls in anger.

"Hardly an ideal way to begin a new age," Ratchet said grimly.

"But there is hope," Optimus said. "For while Megatron may have the Keys, he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself."

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead asked. Everyone was surprised by the statement.

"Now you lost me," Arcee said exasperated.

"What is the basic function of key?" Hestia clued.

"To open stuff," Smokescreen said nonchalantly then his eyes widen in realization. "The Omega Lock… it is something that contains that can revive Cybertron and that the Omega Keys are the only way to turn it on."

The rest of team Prime was surprised of the rookie's deduction.

"How are you able to deduce such a thing?" Ratchet asked.

"My old pal and I used to play video games during free time at the Elite Guard Academy during free time."

"Smokescreen deduction is correct," Optimus confirmed.

"The rest of the Iacon Database are all random codes, I will decipher them as soon as possible if I can obtain any other information from them, the Decepticons better not be doing the same." Chronus said as he began deciphering the database once more. "These are…riddles of the location coordinates of the weapons."

"I'll go get Jack, Miko and Raf out of the state. You guys secure the Omega Lock. Optimus knows the place. Chronus, we are taking the Starfinder."

Inside the Starfinder, the young Primes prepped the ship for war. The flagship has not seen the front of war and they were preparing for the worse. They now stood at the command centre of the ship as they ran diagnostics on the weapons and the security protocols of the ship. She was debating to commission a recall signal for all the Autobots in hiding.

"You look distressed Hestia," Chronus asked. "What is it?"

"Should I commission a recall signal to the Autobots on Earth?" she wondered. "This war is escalating, and we need more firepower then we ever know but I don't want them to get hurt more then they have been through."

"Hestia, once they know the Earth will be the battlefield for this war they would pull their scrap together and win the war. Trust me I know."

Hestia raised a brow at the Prime ash he would normally be the polite and informative one had just used the word 'scrap'. "I never know you could give that kind of speech Chronus."

Chronus smirks, "I'm only a young adult that , I quote, 'Am still not fully rational in thinking' at times."


End file.
